🌟
Welcome to Let's Destroy StarClan radio! Hosted by some Dark Forest cats, some of the most evil cats in Warrior Cats history give their opinions on some cats. So the real reason why I created this page is to vent out my frustration at some cats in the warriors series, and also I love radios so much. also, a note: code by yours truly! Radio Airing 1 ~ ��Ashfur�� Tigerstar and Darkstripe magically appear in the recording studio. Tigerstar looks grumpy and Darkstripe looks terrified. Tigerstar (Glaring at Ashfur's file) : Well, I was quite disappointed he didn't join us. He had all the qualifications: you know, trying to kill five cats at once, using fire to burn cats alive, turning insane after a break-up... Darkstripe: Isn't that what you thought of once- Tigerstar: Now I see he made the grave mistake of hitting on one of Firestar's daughters. Yes, yes, Firestar ruins all lives. Ashfur, I feel ya. I mean, basically every endeavor in my life was foiled by him. Darkstripe: For once you don't try to defend yourself... Tigerstar: QUIET. As I was saying, Ashfur first made the grave mistake of hitting on one of Firestar's daughters, and then accidentally made rivals of his best friend Brambleclaw-WAIT, ISN'T THAT MY SON? Darkstripe: Um, yes Tigerstar... didn't you proofread the script before coming into the studio? Tigerstar: (coughs) Continuing on, Ashfur accidentally made rivals of his best friend Brambleclaw by dating Squirrelflight even though Brambleclaw secretly had a crush on her. But then Squirrelflight began to become more and more annoyed at Ashfur for being possessive and trying to separate Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, so she decided to turn her sights upon my poor son, and began acting all lovey-dovey towards him. Brambleclaw APPARENTLY RETURNED THE FEELING?? How stupid has my son become? Darkstripe: Stupider than you. Tigerstar: Well I never- Darkstripe: I lived longer than you. Tigerstar: You know what? I'm going to go on a rant. Darkstripe: Those who are tuning in, get yer ears ready for a raging ride on the Tigerstar Rage Express! Tigerstar: FIRST OF ALL, ASHFUR IS A BIG MAPLESHADE FLOP. AT LEAST MAPLESHADE, WHEN REJECTED BY APPLEDUSK, SUCCEEDED IN HER REVENGE. MEANWHILE ASHFUR TAKES A WHOLE ARC TO FULLY PLAN A REVENGE PLOT THAT FAILS IN THE END WHEN HE LETS SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND HER DASTARDLY KITS GO IN THAT FLAMING FIRE THAT TOOK MOONS TO PLAN! BUT MAPLESHADE TAKES ABOUT TWO DAYS TO FULLY FORMULATE A SUCCESSFUL PLAN! AND WHY WAS ASHFUR SO SALTY ABOUT A REJECTION? COME ON, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT ALL MEMBERS OF THE FIRESTAR MARY SUE FAMILY ARE A BIG BUNCH OF FLAWED HEARTBREAKS! IF SQUIRRELFLIGHT MAKES YOU SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST WHENEVER SHE LOOKS AT YOU, AT LEAST TRY TO MAKE AN EFFORT OF DOING SOMETHING THAT MIGHT WIN HER BACK, AND NOT GO FULL MAPLESHADE PSYCHOTIC AND DRAG HER DOWN INTO THE SEVEN DEPTHS OF HELL! Darkstripe: I think you need to see a psychiatrist. Well anyways, listeners, this is the end of the first airing of Let's Destroy StarClan, because I really need to save my undead pelt from being shredded by this raging psycho sitting right next to me! Goodbye! ~End of airing one- Radio Airing 2 ~ ��Sol�� Mapleshade and Hawkfrost kicked open the studio door in unison and stormed in, taking their seats in the recording studio and picking up their scripts. Hawkfrost used his claws to straighten the sheets of paper while Mapleshade, attempting to do so, nearly tears a hole in the paper and instead directs her claws to the recording studio's table, leaving permanent deep gouges. Hawkfrost cleared his throat and both cats put on their headsets. Mapleshade picked up the file and glared at it. Mapleshade: Sol? Really? Hawkfrost: Tigerstar asked after all... Anyways, welcome back to Let's Destroy StarClan! We apologize for the long hiatus, we were busy planning a great war on the Clans and rule over its' ashes-''' '''Mapleshade: That isn't supposed to be said on broadcast! Hawkfrost: (sweats) Oh yeah! I meant, we were busy with something. Anyways, today on Let's Destroy StarClan, we're reviewing the file of a cat that just recently made the headlines in the Dark Forest news - Sol! ''' '''Mapleshade: Who turns out to be a devastating waste of potential. Hawkfrost: Now, now, Mapleshade, no need for negativity! I'm sure Sol had his ways of taking revenge on the Clans. In fact, he appropriately targeted the right Clan that just so happens to be the one everyone here at the Dark Forest ''hates ''the most! It appears to be a popular opinion. (nervous laughter) ThunderClan! Mapleshade: Maybe he has something going for him after all. But I do not appreciate the method he used to exact revenge on the Clans. Practical approaches always work better than whatever he used.Hawkfrost: I think it's quite clever. Turn the cats against StarClan, then start a great war, without even needing to lift a claw! It's a glorious example of his cunning. It's similar to what I did too... if only I was still alive to see it. Mapleshade: Fair point. But in the end, he didn't even kill anyone, and was bested by some stupid apprentices! Meanwhile, cats like me or Brokenstar managed to kill ''some cats ''AND take revenge at the same time. Hawkfrost: This will practically go on forever if I don't put a stop to it...clearly Mapleshade you need Tigerstar and I to give you some lessons on exacting revenge. Not everything requires brutality. Mapleshade: WELL I NEVER! I WAS FAR MORE SUCCESSFUL THAT THE LIKES OF YOU, YOU HALF-BREED! (the recording studio explodes into chaos as hawkfrost hurls himself at mapleshade) Legends say that till this day, Mapleshade and Hawkfrost are still fighting. ~End of airing two~ Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)